


an intermission

by larry_hystereks



Series: tour verse - ii [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: a brief introspection about returning home during the middle of their tour





	an intermission

Stepping into their house, one suitcase bouncing behind him, feet hitting the warm wood of their floor, feels like coming up from under the water for a breath of fresh air.

They’ve spent all morning traveling, taking cars and trains and then another car again, until finally they were back inside their flat, Dan already toeing off his shoes and letting his body carry him upstairs to their bedroom.

He drags his suitcase in, throwing it to the floor, already pulling at the bottom of his sweatshirt to peel the slightly sweaty garment from his body. He's not sure he's stopped feeling constantly damp since their tour started between travel and running around on stage; at least he's technically been maintaining his exercise routine then, right? 

He works at his belt next, pulling it through the loops. As he starts to pull his pants off, easier than normal considering how loose they’ve become with a lack of washing, Phil enters the room.

Dan turns to see Phil standing there, leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on his face. He waves a hand at him, amusement written all over his face.

“Oh no, don’t stop on my account.”

Dan rolls his eyes, but laughs, tugging off his boxers and socks, leaving him standing there stark naked in the middle of their bedroom. Even with the freedom from his clothes he still feels grimy; showering in hotels never seems to let him feel clean, no matter how hard he seems to try.

He walks into their bathroom, turning the shower on as he hears Phil open their suitcases from back inside their bedroom.

Dan gets himself into the shower, the water a bit too hot but he lets it wash over him anyway, sighing aloud as actual water pressure washes over his skin. He washes his body slowly, using the stupidly overpriced body washes he only ever uses for special occasions. But he needs it, after bouncing from hotel to hotel and tour van to tour van, everything about him feels tired and dirty.

He’s halfway through putting his shampoo in his hair when he hears Phil enter their bathroom, opening cabinets and setting things down on the bathroom counter, things they'll probably only need for the one night they're staying at home.

Phil opens the door to their shower, already naked and Dan moves to make room for him, still scrubbing at his hair.

“Jesus, Dan,” Phil mumbles, turning the dial of their shower to make it colder. He runs a hand over Dan’s back, fondly rolling his eyes. “You look like you’ve been trying to boil yourself alive.”

Dan sticks his tongue out, regretting it immediately as a bit of shampoo catches on his tongue. He scrunches up his face, catching some water from the shower head in his mouth to get the offensive bubbles out.

Phil just laughs at him, hand leaving Dan's skin to pick up his bottle of body wash. They shower together in silence, focusing on getting themselves clean, Dan opting to even go for a second full wash of his body just to ensure every bit of this week has fallen off of him.

He stands under the water to rinse himself off, reaching for the door.

“Oh, can you start the second load of laundry?” Phil asks, scrubbing at his hair. “I put the darks in, it should be ready to go in the dryer.”

“God that’s the hottest fucking thing you’ve ever said.”

Dan leans forward and presses a wet kiss to Phil’s lips, Phil’s snort echoing off the tiles of their bathroom as Dan exits the shower.

He dries himself quickly, towel around his waist as he makes his way into their bedroom. He knows their going to film a gaming video, Sims he reckons, before they lounge on their couch for the rest of the evening.

He finds his comfiest black sweats as well as his softest black sweater, one that he knows Phil likes to run his hands through when they’re laying together.

Dan hears the shower turn off, towel on his head as he attempts to dry his hair, Phil’s humming entering his ears, his own feet against his own carpet in his own bedroom.

Dan sighs, a bit of unknown weight he had falling off his shoulders that he didn’t know was there.

It’s good to be back.

  


 

Gaming video filmed, last load of laundry in the dryer, head on Phil’s lap as warm fingers run through his hair.

He feels so content to just lie here, wants to close his eyes and stay in this moment forever. For a minute he wonders what would happen if they did, an odd fantasy of them not showing up to their tour date tomorrow in favor of spending the day in their bed. It’s gone as soon as it comes though, Dan knowing his tired mind is clouding how much he absolutely loves being on stage, especially being on stage with Phil.

He turns from where he is in Phil’s lap, to look up at him over looking at the television that’s been in sleep mode for the past hour, displaying only images of various sceneries since they finished the latest episode of Riverdale.

Phil’s on his phone, one hand scrolling, one hand still in Dan’s hair. His face is slightly illuminated by the phone, his soft smile on full display. Dan smiles back despite Phil not even looking at him.

While Dan could very well enjoy his time laying here just watching Phil, he’d much prefer if the man he’s staring at would place his attention back on him. Dan stirs, nudging his head back into Phil’s hand, the older man glancing down and catching Dan’s eyes.

Phil clicks his phone, face slightly darkening from the lack of light, but his smile still visible as it grows on his face. He runs his fingers through Dan’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead and leaving his thumb there, stroking the warm skin.

Dan reaches his hand up and catches Phil’s wrist, his own thumb running over Phil’s pulse point.

“We should head up to bed,” Phil says.

“Mm, yeah,” Dan replies, both boys making no instance to move. This entire day has been a warm bubble, a brief break in their new hectic schedule, one that Dan’s too afraid to pop. Because Dan knows once he does, they’ll be right back to where they’ve been the past few weeks, running on too much caffeine and pure adrenaline, waiting for the next moment to do _this_ again, to catch their breath again.

Dan tugs at Phil’s wrist until it's over his mouth, pressing his lips to his pulse point, before laying their hands together across Dan’s chest.

Dan sighs, Phil raising an eyebrow.

“We need to get up.”

Phil smiles.

“We do.”

“But I’m so _comfortable_ ,” Dan says, “I’m not even that tired.”    

Dan pouts, letting Phil raise their hands so he can kiss Dan’s knuckles.

“I can think of a few ways to fix that.”

Dan rolls his eyes with a snort.

“That was horrible and you know it.”

Phil smiles, kissing his knuckles again, the sensation making Dan’s body warm all over.

“I know,” Phil says. “But you’re still gonna come upstairs because I really want to fuck you in our bed.”

“Excuse me, what if I wanted to fuck you.”

Phil gives him a pointed look and Dan groans, the two of them full well knowing he’s way too tired to be tasked with the job of topping for the night. Maybe next time they’re home, or maybe in the morning. Sex in their own bed after being away for so long always is the best kind of sex, Dan plans on getting as much of it as he can before they need to leave.

Dan can already feel some of the blood rushing south at the thought and he gets himself off of Phil’s lap, hand still in Phil’s as he tugs him up as well and towards their bedroom.

They don’t make it very far, only a few steps before Phil’s got his warm hands on Dan’s hips, tugging him backwards against the solid frame of Phil’s body.

Phil drops a kiss to Dan’s neck, then behind his ear, one hand playing at the skin between Dan’s sweatpants and his jumper. Dan thinks Phil might’ve changed his mind, or might’ve wanted to get things started out here before they move into their bedroom, but Phil puts his hands fully around Dan’s waist, hugging him from behind.

Dan turns his head, Phil's smiling eyes already staring back at him. Phil tightens his grip, Dan's heart and body warming as Dan closes the distance between them, meeting Phil’s lips for the first time in the past few hours, warm and pliant against his.

It feels like coming home.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @queerules on twitter


End file.
